The Three Loves
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Namjoon finds his three loves. Fandom Bts


Title: The Three Loves

Alternative Title: The Three Loves of Kim Namjoon

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Bts

Series: none

Pairings: Namjin

Characters: Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, and Jeon Jungkook.

Summary: Namjoon finds his three loves.

Disclaimer: Bts is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Growing up Kim Namjoon learned a very important lessons from his father. Love doesn't always in the forms of one or even two but three.

His father always said he had three loves in his life that have helped him grow into the person he was and the one he would mature into. First was his mother. For she always taught him that he could do anything he wanted if he tried hard enough. The second love came in the form of his wife. For she had been the one to take all his faults and mistakes in stride.

His last love was his son. The little boy who gave him the power to always do the best he could for anyone and everyone.

Since that moment on Namjoon promised himself that he would always search for his three loves.

* * *

Kim Namjoon first love was words.

When he was an child his mother and father would bring him different books everyday from work for him. At first it was just to keep the little by busy but overtime it became the family tradition. Usually the books would always be in Korean until Namjoon was in middle school and his teacher informed his parents how quickly he was picking up other languages.

Soon Namjoon was reading Korean, English, Japanese, Chinese and even Thai.

Words never made fun of Namjoon.

The kids at school called him weird, a freak, a show-off, and refused to socialize with him unless it was to get work done, then everyone wanted to be Kim Namjoon friend. No one wanted to talk to the ugly boy who brain was bigger than everyone else including the nerds.

Namjoon didn't let it bother him because he still had his words in the end. Words gave him all the comfort he needed and Namjoon held onto to that truth. From high school to college he stayed with his words.

* * *

Kim Namjoon second love was Kim Seokjin.

Namjoon meet Seokjin six months after he finished college early and two before he started his multi billion dollar company. He was shuffling books around the library he worked at when Jin's face appeared before him. Namjoon suddenly had no control over his body as his knees locked and would he fell face first if Jin didn't catch him with his large hands.

"I know I'm handsome but please don't fall for me too hard." was the first thing Jin said to him and Namjoon didn't know it but he feel in love with Jin at that exact moment.

Jin laughed but his laughter never seemed be poked at him. Instead it would be pointed at himself or just random things hat made him laugh.

Namjoon fell in love with Jin's numerous dad jokes, daily food vlogs, and random dates. The man never once got mad at Namjoon's rambles, the books scattered across the house or how he broken things without even blink. He built up Namjoon's confidence and made sure the man knew he was loved. He encouraged Namjoon to start his own business because he had he looks, brains and talent for it.

Nowadays books weren't the only thing that comforted Namjoon.

* * *

Kim Namjoon last love was Kim Jeongguk aka Jungkook aka Kookie.

Jungkook was born late at night to a teen mother who couldn't handle the child. She was a bright student with her mind filled of ideas and goals. Jeon Ji was one Seokjin favorite students. She left him on Namjoon and Seokjin's steps before disappearing into the middle of the night.

It was hard at first.

Jungkook was a premature baby who couldn't handle most of the baby already made. It killed Namjoon and Seokjin every time the tiny baby would spit back up or cry when it little stomach couldn't be filled completely. It took a few months, numerous doctor appointments, and tears until the couple found a solution.

Nowadays Jungkook was an energetic little boy who stayed in his bunny onesie. He was the perfect addition to the family with his toothy grins and uncontrollable giggles. Yes they still faced challenges but that came with every family.

Namjoon did know one thing he found his finally love in his life.


End file.
